The Past Still Lingers
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: After the death of Roxas's beloved; he thought that his heart was done searching. Well, it seems like his heart-and a certain redhead- have other plans for him. How is Roxas going to cope all this? And how come he's seeing double? And what's a x-Blade?


**Okay, I have no idea where I'm going with this story but I wanted to post it up so here it is.**

**Warning: This story will contain Akuroku -past RxN-, SoRi, Zemyx, and much more other pairings along the way. If you are disgusted by any of these pairings or future ones then you can go on ahead and click the back button.**

**Chapter 1: The First Ending**

Roxas stood in front of the open coffin with his head hung low. He clutch the white rose, not caring if the thorns prickled his skin.

He heard soft cries coming from behind him, belonging to Xion his sister-in-law. His entire side of the family had came to the funeral as well as _her _family_. _Even their old friends decided to join as well.

Xion was crying in the croak of her sister's neck while Kairi embraced her tightly, trying to stay strong and not let tears fall down.

Sora, Roxas's older twin brother, laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, looking clearly upset. Riku, Sora's boyfriend, held the brunette around his shoulder as he combed his hair in comfort.

Everyone else was either burst into tears or had their head down in respect.

Raising his trembling hand, he place the rose inside and dared took a glance at the person inside.

His lover, his world, laid their with her eyes closed shut never to open again. Her pale skin and bright blonde hair still graced her appearance. If Roxas did not know any better, he would have mearly guessed that she was sleeping. But he did know better, he knew that his once beloved girlfriend will never wake up again. In some weird way: he found it humorous that she was wearing her white dress while everyone wore the traditional black clothing.

He shook as some tears began roll off his cheeks. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he collapsed on his knees. "I'm so sorry, Namine."

He looked away as they buried her coffin on the ground. Not believing someone as beautiful and sweet as her, could deserve such an awful ending. _How could this have happen? _he kept thinking.

The day of her death was still cleared in his head. They had just came back from their three year anniversary visiting Twilight Town. He told her to wait in the kitchen as he went upstairs to get something. When he came back she was on the ground, coughing up blood. He rush to the phone to call an ambulance. He sat on the ground with Namine's head resting on her knees, encouraging her to hang on that help would be coming soon. She opened her eyes and looked back at him, smiling that she would always love him no matter what happens between them. She died when they made it to the hospital.

Roxas felt numb as his mind went blank.

The cold rain began to pour and hit his entire body but he does not give a damn. He just lost the most precious thing in the world to him. _Even heaven weeps. _

He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and noticed that the rain had stopped hitting him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that it was Sora holding an umbrella over them.

"She wouldn't want you to get sick because of her." Sora confirmed.

Roxas looked away and stared at the tombstone.

Namine Hikari

Loving sister and daughter

A shining star till the end

"Roxas." Sora removed his hand from his younger brother's shoulder.

"Did I, do something? Is it my fault that she's not here and ended up like this? Did I cause her ending?" Roxas mumbled.

The older brunette shook her head. "This isn't your fault Roxas. You had no idea-"

"I should have known. I'm her boyfriend, Sora. I'm suppose to know what's wrong with her and make sure that she's safe and happy. I love her." Roxas felt his throat clogged up as he pulled a small box. "I was going to ask her, Sora."

Sora pulled his brother into hug as he heard his younger twin cry in his shoulder. He spoke soothing words as he massaged his brother's back. "Roxas, if you want, you could stay with me and Riku at our house. I already talked it out, he said you could use his room for the time being, I'll just share my room with him."

Roxas pulled away, his eyes red and puffy, and smiled softly at his brother. "Thank you Sora. But-"

"Just for a few days." Sora pleaded.

"Three, I'd hate to intrude-"

"You won't be intruding." The older twin assured the spiky blonde.

"Okay, but can we go back to my place so I can get some of my stuff?" Roxas asked.

Sora smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Rox."

The two brothers began to walk to a black viper where Riku waited patiently in the car.

Completely oblivious that they were being watched by a cloak hooded man, hiding under a weeping willow.

"That's him?" he asked the other hooded man standing behind him.

"Yes," the other responded. "He left his heart unguarded, it should be easy now." the second hooded man began walking away. "Be sure to not screw this up, we only have one shot at this."

"Right." the first hooded man said as the other vanished into the darkness. "After all, it's been a while since I done something thrilling." under the hood, the man smirked.

**Like? Hate? Let me know, okay?**


End file.
